THE TWO PRINCES
by katreve
Summary: Gundam Wing/DBZ. 5 GW pilots plus Relena/Various DBZ characters. However, Relena is comedy relief, so if this bothers you, do not read.
1. Chapter 1

This is a DBZ/Trunks-Gundam Wing Crossover.  Don't own any of the characters or rights of course.    No money made, etc. etc.  Just a fan of anime and enjoy Gundam Wing and DBZ… Relena does not come off very well in this, in fact she is used as comic relief, so if you are a Relena fan, you might not want to read.  However, the DBZ ladies are pretty cool.  In fact I also make a little fun of the pilots, Vegeta, Chibi Trunks and Goku, but this is going to get pretty serious too.  Sci-fi overtones….    

THE TWO PRINCES

By Katreve

Part I 

CAPSULE CORPORATION – THE FUTURE

The woman stood with her son, looking at the device before them.  She sighed, "Well, it's time.  We must begin this if we are to save this reality as well as the others.  I've done as much as I could and will help in the negotiations, but you know it's up to you really and to the other Prince."

Her son, a long-haired youth with blue eyes like his mother's, nodded.  "I don't think father will like it though.  After all he is the first prince in line…."  

"Not for this he isn't….the prophecy and the K'tareen know what's best.  Where is your little K'tarai anyway."

A soft chirrup/purr sounded nearby and a pretty white cat jumped up beside the youth.  He put out his hand to her and she butted it gracefully and purred louder.  "Where is your sister, K'tarai."  

**She is getting anxious to meet her prince.  She will commune with him as soon as you complete the first transportation.  He will recognize her, but she'll have to fill him in on everything.***

The youth with the long lavender hair nodded understanding.  He looked back at her mother.

"I am ready, the K'tareen are ready…let's begin mother."

She nodded and flashed her son a smile, then turned to the device before her and flipped three switches……

IN ANOTHER PLACE….

With a brilliant flash of white light, six figures found themselves unceremoniously dumped on the ground in a deserted landscape, filled with rocks and sand.  The five boys and one girl lay where they were "dropped" stunned for several minutes.  Then slowly, somewhat painfully four of the boys and the girl pulled themselves together and stood, brushing sand and grit from their clothes.  

"Damnit, what happened," the boy with the long braid asked as he looked around, "Where the hell are we?"

The dark-haired Japanese boy turned to look at the girl who had a distasteful look on her face as she looked at her hands, "Eww, I'm all dirty, and just look at my delicate white hands, they're scratched and I think I've got sand in my ….huh…well never mind," she looked back at the Japanese boy simpering a little, looking for sympathy.

He coldly glanced at her hands and then shrugged, "You'll survive, Relena."

"Oh, Heero, who would ever treat a person of my station so?" pouted the prissy miss again.

Heero, the Japanese boy, ignored her and looked over to the fifth boy who had not gotten to his feet as the others had.  He had pulled himself to a sitting position, and drawn his knees up to wrap his arms around them, but he seemed much more dazed than the rest of them.  His usually bright eyes were glassy and he seemed unaware of his surroundings or company.  The wind picked up and tossed his blond hair suddenly, but Heero noticed there was no wind around him or the others at all.

The braided pilot was grinning slightly, looking at Relena, who was still pouting because Heero was ignoring her.  

"Oh Relena, you were saying you had sand somewhere…?"

The girl tossed her head, "You are so uncouth, Duo Maxwell, I do not know how Heero stands you.  And how many times have I told you that you shouldn't curse in front of a lady."

Heero rolled his eyes and started walking over toward the blond boy still sitting on the ground, "What's with Quatre?" he asked.

Another boy, a black-haired, black-eyed Chinese, was jumping and twirling from one spot to the other, hands raised in the classic martial arts defensive position as if he expected unknown enemies to be attacking them at any moment, but he commented without looking at Heero, "He hasn't even gotten to his feet and prepared himself to meet our foes, he must be in his weakling mode."

"You're so full of it, Wufei," commented the brown haired, green-eyed boy, "I hope you trip…."

Just as he said that, Wufei's foot slipped on a loose rock and the stumbled to the ground.

Duo whooped with laughter, "Wu-Wu, can't seem to stay on his feet."

The boy with the one green eye (no one ever figured out why he wouldn't just cut his bangs so that you could see the other eye too, maybe it was a different color and the boy did not want to be accused of being "odd" eyed, who knew?), anyway this boy joined Heero as they approached the blond boy, still sitting on the ground.  He still seemed to have a small storm surrounding him though no debris was flying anywhere, just his hair and clothes whipped in the swirling wind.  About five feet before he reached Quatre, Heero ran into an invisible wall, literally.  He stumbled back from the force of walking into the unseen wall and  stepped on Trowa's (that is the one-green-eyed wonder) foot, causing them both to fall the ground.

"Ow, Ow, #%&** you Heero," cursed Trowa clutching his foot.  

Heero was back on his feet in an instant glaring at Duo who was now doubled over with laughter so much that he finally collapsed to the ground.

Relena sniffed and tossed her head hurrying over to Heero, though every few steps, she shook her back end and pulled on her dress as if something uncomfortable was beneath her clothes.  She placed her hand on Heero's arm, "Are you all right Heero.  Did you hurt yourself?"

"Do you want me to kill you?"  growled Heero at her.

"Oh, I thought we were past that, my dear Heero…" she pulled at her dress again and shook herself again.

"What are you twitching so much for, get away from me," snapped Heero.

Duo had climbed back to his feet, "Oh Heero, have mercy, she's got sand in her…."

"Shut up Maxwell, you bastard," screeched the lady-like Relena.

Heero raised his voice,

"Enough all of you.  Let's get our acts together.  We don't know how or why we're here and something really strange is going on with Quatre."

"Yeah,"  Duo said now looking at the figure still sitting on the ground.  "Hey, Kat," he yelled quite loud as if Quatre might be hard of hearing, "What's with you.  Not that you don't look kind of cute sitting there with the breeze running through your hair and all…."

One glare from Heero stopped Duo, for the moment anyway.

Trowa and Wufei were back on their feet and now stood next to Heero and Duo.  No one seemed to want to approach the figure again, not after seeing what, or rather not seeing whatever it was that Heero had run into.  

Suddenly, Quatre rose to his feet in one fluid motion and the glassy look in his eyes cleared up.  The wind too seemed to settle down around him.  He looked at the others who looked back at him nervously.  

"Hey Quatre, you got some powers we didn't know about or something?"  asked Duo.  

"What?"  Quatre looked at Duo innocently, confused by his question.

"Well you were just sitting there with this wind blowing and some sort of force field surrounding you?  You even knocked Heero to the ground, not that it wasn't funny as hell…."

Another glare from Heero shut up Duo again.

Trowa spoke to Wufei out of the corner of his mouth, "Do you want to test his 'weakling' mode, Wufei?"

"Shutup."  Growled Wufei. 

"What are you all going on about?"  Quatre walked toward them, then looked at Relena who was looking up into the air at nothing, arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"Relena if you want to go behind that rock and …huh…remove your ..huh….underthings and get the sand out,  ….huh."  Quatre blushed a little.

Relena's eyes focused on the blond boy who smiled reassuringly.  "And I suppose no dirt or sand has touched you and you don't even have to brush it off your clothes….you …."  Then she realized that actually Quatre looked very clean and that no dirt or sand did cling to him. Except for his hair which was mussed from the wind, he looked cool and collected, much tidier that she did.  His clothes were pressed and neat, while the rest of them looked like they'd been dropped into this hell hole out of nowhere, which of course they had.  Relena was jealous of the blond boy, he always looked better than she did.  She didn't even know how he knew how uncomfortable she was with sand in her pants, what with him being in some sort of a trance and all.

"Aaah…" she screamed, threw her hands up and stalked off behind a nearby boulder, or rather stalked a few feet and then pulled on her dress and scratched at her backend, then continued on until out of sight.

Heero breathed a sigh of relief, "How come she has to be here?  Wherever here is.  Do you know Quatre?"

Quatre was looking off in another direction, as if listening to something the rest of them couldn't hear.

"Don't you go all mystic on us, Quatre Raberba Winner," Trowa warned. 

But Quatre's eyes were getting a far away look again as he still stared off in that other direction.

"Uh oh…"  Duo said backing off a little nervously, "is he getting kind of scary or what?"

"Pah…" Wufei spoke sneeringly, "He's just day dreaming, you are all afraid of your shadows.  I'm especially surprised at you Heero."

Heero just raised an eyebrow at Wufei.  Wufei was a little put out at his embarrassingly ungraceful fall a bit ago, and hadn't really been paying that much attention to all that had been going on with Quatre.  He now reached out his hand towards Quatre's shoulder thinking to shake him a little to wake him from his "daydream."

"OW…."  Wufei jumped back as if shocked.  His hand hadn't even touched Quatre.

Duo started to chuckle again, and Wufei looked at him, "Maxwell, I swear I will…."

Quatre's eyes refocused on Wufei, "Sorry…I didn't know that would happen, really.  But….we need to go….this way…." And he started to walk in the direction in which he had been gazing.  

The others hesitated just briefly and then followed the blond pilot.  Relena came out from behind the rock and saw them striding away, "Wait….wait, where are you all going."

"Oops, we forgot Relena," Duo snickered.

Relena ran to catch up and stopped to walk alongside Heero.  "Where are we going now?"

"Don't know, Quatre does."  Heero answered shortly.

"Why do you think so much of him?  I have more royal blood than he does and I'm…"

Heero looked over at Relena and narrowed his eyes.  She shut up.

After walking about fifteen minutes they circled a tall boulder to find a narrow canyon entrance ahead.  Except that the canyon entrance was covered with some sort of opaque, shimmering curtain.  It had no apparent means of support and rippled and sparkled almost like water.    A small set of stone-like stairs rose up to this "curtain."

"What's that?" asked Relena with an annoyed tone.  "I'm tired of walking and I don't know why we're here.  I want to go home."

Everyone ignored her.  (She used to be a much nicer girl, but she had been in danger and kidnapped and rescued so much, and then she was a Queen and then an important official…eventually all the attention had gone to her head and she now wanted to be the center of everything all the time, especially where Heero was concerned.)  

Through the shimmering field of "water" they could make out another scene altogether.  There were trees and a blue sky and clouds.  Also there were two figures standing there as if waiting.

Heero moved up to stand beside Quatre.  "What is this Quatre?"

"A gateway to another reality."  The blond replied calmly.

Quatre started to go forward, when Duo, forgetting what had happened a short time before to Wufei, grabbed his arm stopping him.  Amazingly enough, this time, Duo was not repelled back from touching the Arab boy, "Whoa, whoa, where do you think you are going.  We don't know what this is all about."  

One of the figures on the "other" side of the gateway now walked closer and the five pilots could make out a youth with a dark blue jacket, black tank and pants, and long lavender hair, the length tied back in a ponytail while the long bangs fell on each side of the his face.

"Whoo-oo, nice hair," commented Duo looking at the figure through the watery curtain, "but lavender, whoever heard of lavender hair except on your grandmother?"

Quatre laughed a little and gently disengaged his arm from Duo's hand.  "You all are needed, as am I.  Come on…you've never been afraid to face a battle before."

Quatre proceeded up the stone-like steps and as he did so, the figure on the other side raised his hand and placed it against the watery curtain on his side. Without hesitation, Quatre raised his hand also and placed it against the lavender-haired youth's hand.

The curtain rippled and disappeared and the Gundam pilots and Relena found themselves now on the "other" side standing in a group slightly away from the two who had dissolved the gateway barrier.  Those two stood facing each other….

"Hello Trunks," said Quatre.

"Hey Quatre," the other figure smiled.

"Two princes then must meet…"  said the the second figure from the "other" side as she now walked up.  She was an older woman, though still very pretty and had short blue hair.  

//Why is everyone's hair here, wherever here is, so weird?// thought Duo.  //Oh well, I remember there was a rumor that Heero's hair was green once.//

Quatre turned to her and bowed slightly, "Madame…."

Bulma laughed slightly, "Please don't treat me so formerly, Quatre.  I'm just glad you are here and your friends too."

She turned to look at the four other Gundam pilots and Relena with a welcoming smile.

At that moment two white cats came dancing through the grass, chirruping and calling.  One cat ran to twine herself around Trunks' legs and the other launched herself at Quatre who caught her in his arms while laughing, "Hello, at last, K'tree."  

//Weirder and weirder// thought Duo.

//No one is even paying attention to me, princes indeed, I was a Queen, don't know why I ever gave that up// thought Relena.  When everyone still ignored her, she decided to take action…."I want to go home…."  She wailed causing everyone to wince, even the white cats put their front paws over their ears and closed their copper eyes tight.  

//I am really going to kill her this time// thought Heero and turned toward Relena with murder in his eyes.

End of Part I

Much more of  Trunks and the other DBZ characters in Part II, also better treatment of the feminine gender, at least as far as the DBZ ladies are concerned.  Unfortunately, Relena is still spoiled, but who knows, maybe there is hope for her yet.

  



	2. Chapter 2

See part I for disclaimers, etc.

THE TWO PRINCES

By Katreve

Part II 

With murder in his eyes, Heero turned toward Relena while reaching for his gun.  Where the hell was his GUN?!!! (Where did he always pull that gun from anyway, it certainly wasn't hidden on his person anywhere.  How could you possibly hide a gun when all you wore were a green tank top and spandex shorts which would have revealed any …uh…unseemly bulges.  Still Heero had always produced his gun out of nowhere before, but this time…..)

"Where the hell is my GUN?!!!!" he verbalized his thoughts.

Then being the perfect soldier, ready to adjust to any given situation, he decided to throttle Relena instead, and approached her with his hands raised, fingers  curled menacingly.

"Eep…"  Relena's wail trailed off into a squeak at the sight of Heero approaching her with murderous intentions.  Even she felt a little fearful this time and  prudence dictated that she probably should….RUN!

Seeing Duo nearby with a smirk on his face she ran toward him, after all he had saved her once before from Heero, although it had been a few years ago.

Unfortunately, Duo took off as soon as he realized Relena's intentions. 

Relena swerved toward Wufei or Trowa but they we scattering also….

She dodged Heero's grab and headed for Quatre who was standing talking with that new guy….the one with the weird lavender hair, but he really was rather handsome when you took a good look.

She ducked behind Quatre and threw a hammerlock on him from behind, keeping him between herself and Heero who still steadily advanced. 

Bulma, who had been joining in the discussion between her son, Trunks, and Quatre, suddenly became aware of all the new commotion from the others (once Relena's wail had been cut off and they could think again, she and Trunks and Quatre had ignored the others).  Bulma noticed that Quatre's face was starting to turn a little blue and Trunks was frowning.  The cats puffed up and hissed and K'tree took a flying leap up….and then Quatre simply slipped out of Relena's grip and caught the cat before she scratched Relena's eyes out.   Relena opened her mouth again and Bulma, fearful of the next sound that might issue from those jaws, grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her away from Heero's grasp.  

Heero stopped but his eyes still glittered dangerously, "Can't you keep your mouth shut for one minute, woman?" he ground out, "I am so getting tired of …."

"Why young man," smiled Bulma brightly, "You do so remind me of my late husband."

Quatre cleared his throat and interjected, "I've been remiss.  I really need to introduce everyone…."  Ktree crawled up to his shoulder but copper eyes smoldered as she stared at Relena.  Quatre turned and called, "Come here Duo, Wufei, Trowa…."

Duo answered from some distance away, "Is Heero calmed down and is Relena gagged or something?"

Quatre recalling that someone had told him that he had the ability to bring the Gundam pilots together, tried again, "Just get yourselves over here…NOW."

The three thusly addressed edged reluctantly over to the group.   As they drew near, Heero decided to ignore Relena and crossed his arms as he addressed Quatre.  "You have a lot more to do than introduce us…"

"Yes, yes…." Quatre acknowledged, "I'll try to explain as much as I can, but it's a lot to take in."

"I'll help as much as I can too, Quatre," said Bulma still smiling.  "Look, I'm Bulma and this is my son, Trunks.  And I know Quatre so you are…." And she looked toward the other four boys.

The other four Gundam pilots suddenly felt somewhat sheepish as the blue-haired lady beamed at them in a motherly fashion.  They found themselves mumbling and muttering and looking down at their feet as they spoke their names.  

Quatre rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, you four have faced the most dangerous characters in our universe and your scared of Bulma?"

Trunks decided to take pity on the four curiously shy pilots, though he spoke with an amused voice,  "They are Heero, Duo, Wufei and Trowa, mother," as he pointed out each one to Bulma.  "and this of course is Relena." And he turned to the girl who had for some reason remained speechless for more than five minutes (Heero must have really scared her this time).  Relena thought she was still jealous of this guy because he was a prince, but he did have a very nice smile.   

Heero's eyes narrowed as he looked at Trunks, "How do you know who we are?  How much do you know of our missions and…"

"Oh, Heero, give it up," sighed Quatre.  "We're not in our reality now, that's part of the explaining I have to do.  But we do have some battles to fight and a very important mission.  That's why we are here."

Bulma spoke again, "Let's all go to our home and have something to eat.  And you dear," she looked at Relena, "we can get you some clean clothes because you are a little raggedy aren't you?"

Relena drew up indignantly, but it wasn't a look from Heero that stopped her this time but a growl and hiss from the cat on Quatre's shoulder and from the one who now occupied Trunks' shoulder.  For some reason, she decided to go along quietly.

As they started to walk off, following Bulma and Trunks, Heero whispered an aside to Quatre, "Can we get cats like these on our side of the reality or whatever it's called, they seem to have Relena buffaloed and that's worth a lot in my book."

Quatre just smiled but the other three Gundam pilots found themselves not only agreeing wholeheartedly but starting to laugh….

CAPSULE CORPORATION – DBZ TIMEFRAME – PRESENT DAY

Bulma ran her hand through her hair and sighed with relief.  The day was almost over.  Her son Trunks' eighth birthday party had been a major project in itself, in many ways more complicated than working on some of her inventions and machines.  Most of the children and their parents had left now, though Trunks and Goten were still playing with some of his gifts out on the lawn.  Chi Chi and Gohan along with his friend, Videl, were helping to clean up some of the mess caused by over 20 children and their assorted parents and/or guardians.  Krillen, his wife, (Bulma wished they would call her anything else other than 18, but she seemed happy with the "designation" as she referred to it), and their little Marron were sitting on the lawn a little away from the two laughing boys playing with the birthday gifts.  Marron had fallen asleep in her mother's arms.  Yamcha with Puar on his shoulder was sitting or rather laying in a lawn chair, he was asleep too and snoring.  Piccolo had left as soon as he could politely do so.  Bulma smiled knowing that he wasn't all that comfortable with some of these earth "rituals" as he called them.  Dende had also attended and left with Piccolo.  Trunks' grandparents had been tired out by the children's antics and retired to their rooms for rest.  And she had no idea where Vegeta had disappeared to.  But he had hmphed and scowled most of the day anyway.  He felt that this day was a waste of time and he had had go forego his daily training with Trunks.  //Well too bad,// thought Bulma, //my son needs time to be a little boy too.//  

Bulma felt the vibration of the message disc in her pocket and frowned.  //Not now…you weren't supposed to contact me until next week.//  Puar, still on Yamcha's shoulder and dozing a bit herself, raised her head and looked at Bulma.  Then she rose into the air and came to light on Bulma's shoulder.

Bulma sighed again and called to Chi Chi, "I have to take a call right now.  Sorry to leave you all with this mess, but I will be back as soon as I can."

"That's OK," Chi Chi replied and then turned to Gohan, "Go get Yamcha off his ass and Krillen too.  They can help."  No one argued with Chi Chi if they could help it.  Gohan just grinned and went to do as he was told as he thought to himself that his mother would have just as easily told 18 to get off her ass too except Marron was asleep in her lap and Chi Chi was nothing if not an understanding mother.

Bulma entered her laboratory and then turned and locked the door behind her.  She went over to the corner and pulled the drape off  what appeared to be simply a computer with a larger than ordinary screen.  Also the keyboard was quite a bit different.  With Puar still on her shoulder, Bulma sat down and punched some keys and waited.  After about 20 seconds, the screen before her cleared from its swirling mists and Bulma was looking at her future self.

"Is everything alright, why are you contacting me so early.  I thought you wouldn't be in touch until next week," Bulma asked her future self.  

"Well, the K'tareen say things are moving more quickly that we had anticipated.  I have the five pilots here from the alternate future reality and another guest as well.  I had to bring them over early."

"And was one them the other Prince?"  

"Oh yes, and now that both Princes are together, the K'tareen say we must move forward as soon as possible.  You'll need to get your people together and give them a heads up and as much info as you can for now.  Things are going to be a bit confusing for us all and you and I, along with the two Princes, have to pull all these people together."

"I understand how crucial everything is, it's just that I don't know how we are going to manage getting them to work and fight together."  Bulma looked uncertainly at her future self.

"Actually we can only assist with our knowledge, the two Princes have the lion's share, if the K'tareen will forgive me, of the work to be done in getting this all accomplished.  But if we don't ….. nothing will exist as we know it."

Puar meeped/meowed a little.

Future Bulma smiled, "Yes, I understand Puar.  All you feline types seem to know how important this is.  Bulma," she addressed her younger self, "Call them together and prepare them as much as you can.  You'll be receiving some help from Dende and Korin."

At this instant, there came a loud knocking on Bulma's lab door and the voice of her eight-year old, "Mom, mom, what are you doing in there.  Goten and I want to take my new mini-scooter out and Chi Chi says we can't.  Mom, Mom….."

Future Bulma lifted one eyebrow, "You know Bulma, my Trunks is so much more …."

Bulma raised her hand, "I know, I've met our sweet future son you know.  But you have to remember, Vegeta is helping me to raise this boy and some of Vegeta's less desirable traits are showing up in chibi Trunks.  Where is _our,_" the younger Bulma emphasized that word, "son anyway?"

"Right here, mother," and her grown-up son's face smiled at her from the screen which was now split between him and future Bulma.  

"Trunks you need a haircut, but that's the least of our worries I understand.  Good to see you, sweetheart."

As the ruckus outside her lab door increased, Bulma raised her voice, "Maybe when you get here Trunks you can have a soothing influence on your chibi self."

Her grown son blushed a little, how did he do that, so innocent still. 

"Mom, I am going to break down this door and you know I can do it…" yelled her son from outside the lab.  

"OK, OK…I'll be right there and if you even try to break down the door, you'll have your father to answer to,"  Called back his mother.

"I don't care.  You're not being fair…"

Future Bulma smiled sympathetically and her grown son raised his hand in farewell as the screen went blank.

AN HOUR LATER

In one of the conference rooms at Capsule Corporation several people and two children were seating themselves.  Piccolo had suddenly appeared a little while ago and had taken Goten and Trunks in hand until Bulma had finally located Vegeta and talked him (though he called it hounding) into coming to this "infernal meeting."  When Vegeta arrived he growled at everyone but sat down next to his son.  Now Bulma peeked through the door to make sure everyone was there.  They were and their expressions ranged from puzzled (Chi Chi, Gohan, Videl, Krillin and Yamcha) to annoyed (Vegeta) to calm (Piccolo and 18).  Thankfully the children were subdued with Piccolo and Vegeta next to them, but no telling how long that might last knowing Trunks' penchant for getting easily bored and if he could, he would come up with something to entertain himself.

She took a deep breath and looked at Dende and Korin who waited with her, "Here goes…." She said and opened the door and stepped through.

Everyone but Piccolo and 18 looked surprised when she walked into the room with Dende on one side and Korin on the other and Puar still on her shoulder.

"You're probably wondering why I've called you all here today…" started Bulma lamely, //no that isn't right.//  

She cleared her throat and started again, "Well, I am sure you are trying to figure out what is going on and ….."

"Oh woman, would you spill it already.  We don't have all day."  Vegeta grumphed.

"Actually we won't have any days at all if the threat that is approaching is not neutralized," interjected Dende.

"What ….?!!!"

Bulma held her hands up and decided to just jump in with both feet, "It's important that everyone just listen for now," and she glared at Vegeta, "because this is a lot to make clear.  First there is a very real threat as Dende mentioned.  It's nothing like any of you have ever encountered before.  And you are going to need help…"

Vegeta laughed, "Not me…"

"Can it for once Vegeta." Gohan snapped.  

Vegeta started to strike back when there was suddenly a strange light and a figure appeared before them.  Only a few seemed unsurprised at his appearance.

"Dad," Gohan rose so suddenly he chair fell back.  Chi Chi started to cry and little Goten just looked with huge eyes at the figure he recognized as his father from photos but had never actually met.  

Trunks sat up straighter from his bored slump, now things were really starting to get interesting.

"Kakarot," sneered Vegeta, "Is this the help we need?"

Chi Chi and Gohan were surrounding a somewhat stunned looking Goku, hugging him and trying to talk at once.

Dende interrupted firmly, "Goku glad you could come sooner than than originally planned.  But it is urgent that we proceed."

Goku suddenly laughed and said, "Sure, now Chi Chi, Gohan, settle down for a bit.  By the way is there any food around, I'm starved."

"You're dead, Kakarot," growled Vegeta, "How can you be hungry?"

"Oh I never let a little thing like that stop me." Laughed Goku again.  

"You can have some of my birthday cake," offered a grinning Trunks.

Goku looked over at the boy and surprise now registered on his face.  "Trunks, little Trunks…how you've grown."  And then remembering his first priority, "and I would love to have some of your birthday cake.  Thanks!!"

Chi Chi was pulling over a shy Goten to introduce him to his father.  

Bulma tried to regain control, why had they sent Goku now, before she had a chance to prepare the others and at least offer some more explanation.  Why did she have to be the one who tried to oversee the explanation of the details anyway?  Now Krillin and Yamcha were up surrounding Goku greeting him with laughter and questions.  Piccolo called for everyone to be quiet but even he seemed unable to quell the commotion at Goku's arrival.

Abruptly little Trunks jumped up on the table and started to glow.  In an instant his hair had become filled with light and tossed and waved into the air, his eyes glowed with that inner light.  Everyone recognized what was happening but they all were shocked…..

"Be quiet everyone of you."  Trunks' voice rang throughout the conference room.  "Settle down.  It is important that you listen to mother and to Dende.  We are glad you are here Goku, for the K'tareen say you are one of the chosen, but your arrival was a little sudden and mother has not had a chance to prepare the others."

Bulma's mouth dropped open, "Trunks?"

"Yes," her eight-year-old son answered with her grown son's voice while looking at her calmly. 

Vegeta also recognized his adult son's voice.  

"Just what the hell is going on here?" he yelled as he jumped up from his chair.

"Father, be quiet and sit down." Little Trunks looked intently into Vegeta's eyes and Vegeta suddenly sank back into his chair. 

"Now please everyone sit down and remain quiet and let mother continue.  Mother, I know you are wondering why you have to be the one to emcee this show so to speak, but you know more than anyone else except Dende and Korin."

"Where is my son?"  Vegeta had to force himself to speak, it was if something was holding him down and sapping his strength.

Trunks looked over at him again and smiled a little, then chibi Trunks' voice spoke, "I'm here Dad.  This is so cool.  I let Trunks in when he asked me, and now I am so strong.  I can kick some major butt here…."

"Trunks" warned Bulma, "behave…"

"Hey Goten, look at this…."  And Trunks started to throw a bolt of energy out the window, "I can hit that tree that's clear across town in the park, the one we can see the top branches of from this room…."

Just as suddenly, Trunks arm dropped and Trunks' adult voice spoke,  "Sorry, I had to let you see he's fine, but he does tend to get a little out of hand.  I am not going to stay…just listen to mother and I will see you shortly."

And suddenly little Trunks was plopped down hard on the table, his SSJ energy vanished.

"He will see us shortly?,"  asked Gohan, still stunned by recent events.

Bulma sighed, "Yes, he will see us very soon.  In fact we are having a few visitors from the future and from two other dimensions as well.  They are coming to help with the threat we are speaking of….something unlike anything else from before….it…they are called Deamonwrai and I cannot exactly tell you what Deamonwrai are but Dende may be able to offer something further on that."

Dende nodded slowly, "Deamonwrai are or is, for we cannot tell whether it is a single entity or a group of entities working as one, but it seems to be made up of the most evil of forces from a number of universes.  They (or it) are not corporeal and yet not totally wraiths or spirits either.  They seem to be neither and both.  I realize this is very confusing, but  it is enough to state that there has never been the like of this threat before.  And it does not just threaten us, our existence and reality here, but a number of other dimensions and even future realities."

Bulma continued, "There is a prophecy, my future self found a portion of it on a block of ancient stone,  and it reads: 

_Eyes from bright blue seas_

_Strands sunlit and of dawn_

_Royal blood touched by these_

_Such fates joined by this song._

_These realities will collide_

_Two princes then must meet_

_Those worlds will slide_

_Whose warriors must fight_

_Evil wraiths of that night_

_Until……"_

And the stone tablet was broken at that point so we don't know the rest of the prophecy."  Bulma stopped.  No one spoke for a moment…..then Vegeta said, "I'm a prince…I must be one of those mentioned."

"Actually," Dende interjected "you are not.  You don't have blue eyes nor fair hair as the prophecy states."

"Then it is just so much bullshit.  How do you even know it has anything to do with this threat and what evidence…."

Bulma snapped, "It does and you're not one of the princes.  Trunks is, at least Marai Trunks is."

Vegeta started to say something else but Bulma continued with a glare at him, "Shut up, like your future son told you.  Were you a little weak there when he was here in chibi Trunks' body.   Just wait."

Dende's calm voice intervened, "Vegeta you very well may be one of the chosen to fight, but you are not one of the princes."

"There are two?"  asked Gohan, "And do we know who the other is?"

"We do not know him, but he has been chosen."  Korin spoke for the first time.  "In fact the Two Princes are to lead the chosen warriors in the battle to come."

 Another bright light suffused the room and when it faded, Gohan and the others made out the newcomers that the light had transported there.

An older version of Bulma stood with a smile on her face and Marai Trunks stood next to her with a white cat sitting on one shoulder.  Trunks, except for the fact his hair was longer, looked as young as the youth who had originally battled and defeated Freiza and his father.  Next to him stood another slighter figure with pale blonde hair and blue/green eyes.  He too had a small white cat seated on his shoulder.  Ranged next to him were four other boys and a girl that looked petulant but remained quiet (thankfully).  

Bulma stepped forward and said, "These are our visitors that I told you about.  You know…huh…me and Trunks."

Trunks smiled at everyone who were looking at him mouths agape, and stepped forward himself.  "And this is the second Prince, Quatre Raberba Winner," and he motioned to the pale blonde next to him.

Vegeta exploded, "That bony scrap of a boy is the other prince?  This is insufferable.  And who are those other skinny boys?  They are supposed to be warriors of some sort.  Give me a break….this has to be the biggest farce since…."

Marai Trunks sighed and said, "Father, please be quiet….."

Vegeta was forced to subside, that strange weakness once more pervading him.  

"I do not like this anymore than you do," spoke up one of the boys, the one with black hair and eyes, "but I know how to fight and seek justice. I am sure I would have no trouble defeating you."

"And your hair is funny.  Sticking up all over the place like that, don't you ever comb it?"  asked the boy with violet eyes and a long braid.  "Man, I was just getting used to Trunks' hair which isn't half bad but you and that other guy have weird hair.  Oh and look there's a little dude with purple hair too and one with more spiky hair.  What is it about the hair in this universe?"

"Wufei, Duo…." Spoke the blonde prince quietly.

And just that quickly, they subsided also.

Watching the newcomers still, the others noticed that the white cats on the chosen Princes' shoulders actually seemed to grin and their copper eyes glowed mysteriously.

//Yep// thought chibi Trunks who was still sitting in the middle of the table, //this is really getting interesting.//

end of Part II


	3. Chapter 3

Previoius disclaimers, etc. apply.  Not a lot of action in this part, but some explanations are needed and oh yes, one more very important character to the plot will arrive at the end of  Part III.  *____* telepathic communication between characters

THE TWO PRINCES

By Katreve

Part III 

"And this is my, husband, Vegeta," Bulma finished introducing everyone from her reality to the newcomers from the various future dimensions.  

She smiled trying for normalcy in a situation that was anything but normal.

Vegeta was sitting with his arms crossed, his routine scowl in place, but his body was rigid because he couldn't talk and he couldn't move.  Something was holding him back, and the angrier he became, the more he seemed to be pressed down.

Marai Trunks spoke while eyeing his father, "Father, if you try to calm down, you'll find that K'tarai will let you speak and move.  But if you let yourself rage and fume, you're only going to be kept ….huh…tied down.."

"Trunks," spoke his mother (the future version), "Perhaps you had better do the honors and introduce everyone in our group.  And explain about the K'tareen a bit too."

"Oh..sure…" but a large rumbling sounded interrupted him and everyone looked to the source.  

Goku smiled weakly and placed one hand on his stomach and raised the other in the air, "Sorry,  I understand that everything going on here is vital to the safety of, oh, I don't remember all the worlds or universes you mentioned Dende, but I am really hungry.  Unless you put something in my stomach, it's going to be interrupting this meeting quite a bit and besides I'll never be able to fight without some food."

"Actually I wouldn't mind something else to eat," mused the braided boy, from one of those other dimensions.

"You just ate two hours ago," growled the dark-haired boy with deep blue eyes, who was called Heero Yuy.

"So, all this jumping around from one reality to another, future to past….it takes a lot out of you."

"Hey, I like the way you look at things," grinned Goku.  

The blond boy, previously introduced as Quatre, sighed and turned to Bulma, "We're going to be stalled until at least these two get something to eat."

Chibi Trunks, still sitting in the middle of the conference table, jumped up and yelled, "Birthday cake…more birthday cake.  I had two you know and there's plenty left."

Heero looked over to the boy on the table and shook his head, "I still can't get over the fact that that is your younger self, Trunks," he spoke to the tall lavender-haired prince, who stood next to the blond prince, Quatre.  He continued, "Even though he looks like you, he seems a lot more….huh…"

"Unruly, undisciplined…." Said the younger Bulma, "Well you can thank his father for that."

Vegeta had been concentrating on his breathing, trying to calm himself down enough to at least be able to speak, and decided here was as good a time to try and respond as another, 

"What do you mean undisciplined.  That boy has excellent fighting skills and is…"

"And he's spoiled rotten, by you, by his grandparents and probably by me too.  And I believe he had far too much sugar today.  Should have known better."

"Am not spoiled rotten, right Goten." Chibi Trunks took a flying leap off the table and landed next to where Goten was sitting, still awed by the presence of Goku.

Future Bulma looked at her younger self and said, "If you'll have some food brought in, my Trunks and I will try and get everyone seated and calm down the chibi ichi if we can."

Chi Chi and Videl stood up, "We'll help too." Chi Chi looked over at the girl standing with the newcomers and said, "Would you like to help us too,  huh…we don't believe we know your name yet."

The girl, Relena, looked astounded, "Me….help to serve food.  Do you know who I am?"

"Well of course not," Chi Chi snapped, not liking the girl's attitude one bit, "I just said we haven't been introduced."

"Me, serve food?" Relena was like a broken record, still too stunned by that horrible concept.

Chi Chi shook her head and waved her away as she followed Bulma and Videl who had already left the conference room.  Fortunately Chi Chi knew there was help in the kitchen, still cleaning up probably, so that they should be able to pull something together in the way of chow pretty fast.  She knew it would have to be plenty to satisfy Goku…she smiled to herself, if nothing else, this threat or whatever it was had brought her Goku back to her again.

Still in the conference room, Chibi Trunks was continuing to have a problem calming down, "Hey watch Goten…." He began when suddenly he was picked up off his feet by Marai Trunks and sat down rather firmly in the chair between Piccolo and his father.  

"Hey, chibi me, you have a role to play in our mission to take care of the Deamonwrai.  If you sit still and be quiet while we bring in food for everyone, you'll hear what it will be."  Marai Trunks said.

Chibi Trunks swung his head around to look up Marai Trunks, "Really, can I fight…like…."

"You'll hear shortly.  Look at Goten, how quiet and good he is being.  If he can do it, surely you can."

"Oh Goten can be just like me when he wants to.  He's just bowled over by his dad."

"I'll bowl you over too, if you don't be quiet."  Growled Vegeta.

Chibi Trunks frowned and crossed his arms, but he said nothing further.  

Vegeta continued, "If you or that fur ball on your shoulder could keep me from moving and talking, how come you couldn't make him sit still and be quiet?"

Marai Trunks smiled slightly, "Oh so you've realized that this is K'tarai," he moved his hand up to pet the small white cat on his shoulder.  "Perhaps she impressed you with who she is.  Well, K'tarai chooses whom she will exercise her powers on, not me.  I guess she did not choose to curb Chibi Trunks' enthusiasm.  After all, she is partial to me …huh …to both of us I guess."

Future Bulma interjected, "As long as we're on the subject of the K'tareen, why don't I explain a bit about them while we wait for the food." 

Another large rumble sounded and Bulma looked over at Goku.  

He shrugged and grinned again, "You mentioned that word…you know f-o-o-d."

Another large rumble sounded, and the braided boy called Duo Maxwell laughed out loud, "I guess your stomach can spell too."

A number of the group, though not all, started to chuckle.  

Bulma smiled a little to herself, the tension between everyone was easing just a bit.  She continued speaking and hoped Goku's stomach would remain quiet for a while longer,  

"Well, the K'tareen are the two white …felines…on the shoulders of Trunks and Quatre.  I found the stone tablet which we now call the 'prophecy stone' and the next thing we knew these little white cats appeared.  They are from yet another dimension and seem to know all about the Deamonwrai.  The K'tareen communicate telepathically with the Princes, K'tarai is linked with Trunks and K'tree is linked with Quatre.  Though from what Trunks tells me, now that the links are established there can be, if necessary, four-way communication between the two K'tareen and the two princes.  The K'tareen can also make impressions on the rest of us, if not actually establish telepathic communication.  That is probably how you realized, Vegeta, that K'tarai was the one who was restraining you when you were trying to fly off the handle earlier."

Vegeta muttered, "I don't know how I'm supposed to put up with two of you, one is hard enough.  Talk, talk, talk…."

Future Bulma heard what he said very well, but chose to ignore it.  However, she thought she should turn further explanation over to her grown son.  She looked at him and he picked it up, 

"Yes, well….the K'tareen worked with me and mother to build a device that helped transport the other visitors from another future reality.  K'tree knew that her prince was from that reality and as soon as we had them through the first transportation, she contacted him telepathically and let him know what was happening."

Gohan lifted his hand and caught Marai Trunks' eye, "You and this other boy, Quatre, I believe, took all that these K'tareen communicated to you without question?"

Marai Trunks laughed a bit as K'tarai stood on his shoulder and batted his bangs a bit but then answered simply, "Yes, at least I did."  He glanced at Quatre, who shrugged and said just as simply, "Of course."

 "Can we sit down or something?  Do you think they realize we're not contagious or anything now?" complained Duo.

"I want to take a seat too," said Goku who was also still standing,  "Come on over here fellas, there are empty chairs.  I say that anyone who is as hungry as me has got to be OK."

"You're still too trusting, Goku," said Piccolo.

Goku just laughed and went over and pulled out an empty chair.  Duo followed him easily enough with a huge grin on his face, "About your hair…huh… Goku wasn't it?"

"Yeah and about yours, why do you let it grow so long that you have to braid it?" Goku came right back.

Marai Trunks looked at Quatre, who nodded, and then they too sat down, Trunks next to Goku and Quatre next to Duo.  The other boys and the girl, Relena stood back still.  Heero was scowling almost as much as Vegeta.  //Quatre and Duo are too trusting just like that weird big green guy said.//  

Another youth, the silent one whose bangs covered one eye, hesitated briefly but then went to sit next to Quatre. 

 //Figures// thought Heero //Trowa would sit next to Quatre before someone else could.  Wonder what he thinks of this telepathic thing between Trunks and Quatre.//  Then Wufei joined the others though he shot suspicious glances at everyone he could just so they would know he still wasn't sure if they were trustworthy.  Heero still would not sit down.

Relena, the girl, stuck her nose in the air, and said with a huffy tone, "No one respects a lady anymore.  Look at all these guys sitting down without caring whether I have a chair or not."

That decided Heero, he went over and sat down next to Wufei without acknowledging Relena at all.  Finally, Gohan took pity on Relena and stood up and moved a chair out for her.  She swung over and sat, starting to talk again, "This is just so much foolishness, I don't even know why I'm here and did you hear that woman ask me to serve food, why in all my days…..ack"  her voice was cut off.  

Chibi Trunks noticed that the cat on Quatre's shoulder had just shot a glare at the girl and she was suddenly quiet.  Chibi Trunks exchanged glances with Goten who had also noticed it and the two of them started to giggle behind their hands.

Marai Trunks said, "Now before we go further I should really introduce the rest of the visitors from the second future reality.  He proceeded to do so as his mother, Dende and Korin also found seats around the huge conference table.  

Just as he finished, the doors to the conference room were opened and several people came in with trays of sandwiches, iced tea and milk, and of course birthday cake.  Finally, when all the food was served to those who wanted it, and Chi Chi, Videl and Bulma had also taken seats, Marai Trunks thought he should continue but K'tarai spoke to his mind,  *Wait, let them eat and converse with one another for a bit.  At least those who are willing to converse.  It will help them get to know each other better.*   

Marai Trunks leaned out a little to look around Goku and Duo who were yakking like they'd known each other all their lives and saw Quatre glance back at him with a little nod.  //Good,// thought Marai Trunks, //because when we tell them that there are going to be teams of two, one each of a Gundam Pilot and a Z Warrior, and that they are going to have to train each other in what they each do best….well who knows how that's going to go over.//

*Well it would appear we have one team in the making, Duo and Goku.*  Marai Trunks heard Quatre's thoughts.  

*That's true,* he responded, then K'tree telepathically communicated, *K'tarai and I don't know if the two of them should be together.  They are too much alike.*

*Oh, shit, you mean we have to team up the ones who don't have anything in common.  That's going to make it tougher yet.*

*We'll see…* thought K'tarai and both princes heaved really deep sighs.

As everyone was finished eating, even Goku, and things were being cleared off by some of the help from the kitchen, Marai Trunks dreaded having to start again.  But his little K'tarai interrupted him just as he stood up, *Wait, Trunks…Quatre….it's time to bring Chibi Quatre over.*

Marai Trunks looked over at Quatre who now stood also.  They moved quickly away from the table and conversation stopped to follow what they were doing.  

*Are you sure it's now?* Trunks questioned.  But he knew the two K'tareen were activating the device with their minds even as he asked, because he now saw a white light starting to glow in a far corner of the room.  He sighed and went forward to stand near as Quatre moved up next to him.

Within a few seconds a small figure appeared.    A two-year old toddler with white-gold spun hair and blue/green eyes expressing shock and fear stared up at Trunks and Quatre.  He was dressed uniquely in a surcoat of royal blue with seven small gold bells attached to its the hem and white silk garments consisting of a shirt and pants under the surcoat.  Little blue matching slippers were on his feet.  Tears began to fill his eyes and Quatre bent and held his arms out to the scared little boy.  The boy ran to him without question and Quatre picked him up and turned to the others.  He murmured words of comfort in the small boy's ear and the little one stuck his fist in his mouth.

"Ohhh…" said Chi Chi and she was up and moving towards the two Quatres, mother instincts on full speed ahead.  "Who is this sweet little thing?"

"This," said Marai Trunks, "is Chibi Quatre."

There was stunned silence for a moment until Marai Trunks looked at Chibi Trunks, "Here's where you come in Chibi Trunks, you and this chibi ichi are the Chibi princes and you must watch out for Chibi Quatre.  You and Goten.  And the rest of you, whoever is not chosen for the mission to fight the Deamonwrai directly, must protect the Chibi Princes because if Quatre and I, as the Princes who are to lead in the battle, fail, then the Chibi Princes will become the last resort."

End of Part III

More action next time, promise.  And the teams of Gundam Pilots and Z Warriors get chosen to fight.   Try to guess who is going to be teamed up with whom?


	4. Chapter 4

See part I for disclaimers, etc.  First part below in the Deamonwrai Realm may be a little confusing, but remember it is not known whether these evils being(s)are one or many…..   Suffice it to say they can be either - there that should make it as clear as mud….

THE TWO PRINCES

By Katreve

Part IV DEAMONWRAI REALM 

Space in this dimension was vast and cold but it was starless also.  It consisted of an emptiness that was more than a vacuum, it was a void so deep, so black that no light could ever survive there.  It was not a black hole, it was heavier and deeper than a black hole.  It was the domain of the Deamonwrai.

"I/We have decided to launch an offensive attack against one of those who is destined to be my/our curse.  The attack will be an assault in their own realm, which is totally unexpected and not predicted by those irritating K'tareen." Basilisko murmured, but his/their voice/voices echoed throughout the void hollowly.

"Is that wise?  I/We should all be putting forth my/our efforts here in strengthening myself/ourselves to meet their attack.  If you/all of you attack now, you/all of you must fight in their dimension.  You/all of you will not be able to hurt by breath or gaze, for you/all of you will have to maintain corporeal presence in order to do battle in that realm," responded Jatayu.

"If you/all of you will lend me the corporeal form you/all of you can present, I will cross it with mine/ours to make a creature/creatures doubly malevolent and dangerous.  And I/We know which humanoid being to seek out and destroy.  I/We need only destroy this tiny creature and thereby destroy two beings, the first, the child; the second, one of the Princes which is fated to lead in the battle against me/us."

"And how do you/all of you know this?"

"I/We have our ways.  Will you/all of you lend me/us the form which belongs to you/all of you?"

"Perhaps….what will be my/our compensation?"

"You/all of you will be my/our second in command for when victory is mine/ours, will not the Council name me/us ruler/rulers of my/our domain."

"If you/all of you are victorious…"

"I/We will be…."

EARTH REALM 

//It has been a trying day to put it mildly, but finally everyone has settled down for the night// thought future Bulma as she lay back in the bed and tried to rest.  Fortunately the Capsule Corporation mansion was fairly large and they had been able to accommodate the guests with a little doubling up.  

Chibi Quatre had finally went to sleep after being fed and spoiled totally by both Chi Chi and Videl.  Bulma smiled as she recalled Gohan's wondering look as he followed Videl's mothering efforts with the tiny blond prince.  There had been some trouble about removing his clothes for a bath and then bed time and the older version of Quatre had to explain that he recalled that that outfit was a favorite and he hated to wear anything else.  They had finally gotten him to accept wearing cute little bunny pj's formerly belonging to Chibi Trunks, but the little boy insisted on clutching his blue surcoat with attached little gold bells like a security blanket.  He had fallen asleep in Videl's lap in the large den most of them had retreated to in the evening.  Piccolo, Dende, Korin, Yamcha, Krillin, 18 and their Marron had already left for the night.  

The five pilots from the future alternate reality were using the largest guest room with two beds and a sitting area with sofa and chairs.  She supposed they had hassled over who had to sleep where or perhaps not, these boys had worked together before, and Quatre and Heero seemed to be able to keep them all in line, though that Duo was a stitch.  Bulma smiled to herself at the thought of the braided boy and how he had teased Quatre about how "kawaii" his chibi self was, and no wonder he was so cute now.  And look how the ladies just fell all over themselves to take care of his tiny counterpart.  …and on and on until Quatre had actually glared at him and he shut up.  Quatre hardly ever glared, that was Heero's forte, but apparently with a little help from K'tree, Quatre's glare had been quite effective on Duo.  

And she remembered how well Marai Trunks had handled Chibi Trunks' initial reluctance to "baby-sit" as he called it, Chibi Quatre.  

"Now you and he are the Chibi Princes.  You are the older Prince, the Chibi _Warrior_ Prince and along with Goten as your aide, you can watch over Chibi Quatre because he does not know how to fight or protect himself.  So, he can stay with you and Goten in your room if you will be his safeguard, ne?"

Chibi Trunks had considered that thoughtfully.  At that moment Goten had been sitting in his father's lap and Goku whispered something in Goten's ear.  Goten grinned and said, "I will help out of course Trunks.  My dad says the two of us can be the best bodyguards for the chibi ichi."

Chibi Trunks had acquired a proud, almost haughty look, "Well yes, sure.  But _I am the Warrior Prince, don't forget.  But you are my first officer, ne?"_

Goten had giggled and nodded enthusiastically.

Vegeta had of course grumbled and scowled all evening, but almost everyone ignored him.  Bulma sighed as sleep began to overtake her, how would Vegeta ever accept what they were going to reveal tomorrow?  

**2:00 A.M.**

A swirling vortex began to appear immediately over the Capsule Corporation buildings.  It formed quickly and just as rapidly creatures flew from its center.  These creatures hesitated only for an instant.  They resembled a cross between vultures and lizards, with razor sharp claws/talons, snapping teeth/beaks and blood red eyes.  They swirled together forming one single huge entity in the same fantastic chimera parts.  It's wings rose and fell soundlessly in the still air as it eyed its prey…..

Quatre Winner awoke with a terrible feeling of dread.  He rose from the sofa where he was sleeping and hurried out of the room the five pilots were sharing, starting down the hall to the young ones' room…//Something is wrong//….K'tree was on his heels but suddenly she screamed in anger and bolted ahead of him.  Quatre started to run, following her….

Marai Trunks sat up suddenly as K'tarai jumped into the air with a howl of rage and turning in mid-air, streaked to the door and then moved through it as if it was not solid matter at all.  Trunks grabbed his sword and followed.  He knew where she was going and he cursed the fact that this room was clear across the complex from the small ones' room.  He should have placed himself and Gohan closer but the larger guest room nearer his parents' living quarters had been given to the five pilots.  He wished he could move through walls as K'tarai did….  

Gohan sat up at the racket just in time to see Trunks pulling open the door and hurrying out, still in pj's.  Gohan had no idea what the hell was going on, but instinct told him to follow.

Chibi Trunks turned over in his bed and mumbled in his sleep when suddenly in his mind he heard a cry of rage ****Trunks…chibi ichi…fight…danger…protect Chibi Quatre****

Chibi Trunks felt as if he was lifted from his bed and set on his feet in a split second and in that split second he saw a huge shadow, darker than the darkness of deepest night.  He powered up to SSJ instantly and leaped with a warrior cry to the foot of the small bed Chibi Quatre occupied just as the blacker than black shadow took on the solid form of a creature unlike any other Chibi Trunks had ever seen.  It slashed with one talon reaching over him for the small blonde child behind him, but Chibi Trunks was quick too and knocked the limb aside.  The creature's strength was huge and it squealed with rage.  Chibi Trunks pulled all his energy together and threw out a blast with both hands.    Vaguely Chibi Trunks heard Goten's cry as joined the fight.  The chimera was halted temporarily by the energy blasts of the two small warriors, but then it slashed out again and a red line of blood flowed from Chibi Trunks' arm as he stumbled back.

The two white feline furies launched themselves at the Chimera creature's throat as Quatre right behind them leaped up into the air and grabbed one of the creature's legs and using his momentum swung across and grabbed the other leg also.  His weight pulled the creature down and he felt more than saw it's vicious head lowering toward him.  He dodged swiftly still holding the legs of the creature so that it could not use them to attack again.  The creature barely missed its assault with is beak-like jaws.  Both felines were buried in the massive feathers/leather-like skin at the creature's throat.  They were making progress, but not enough yet to slow the creature.  The Chimera lifted its wings and with one downward swing it jolted Quatre's grip on it's legs and he fell to the floor.   

Chibi Trunks fell back feeling faint…his power waned suddenly.  //How?// he thought and then Goten was there trying to steady his friend.  Chibi Quatre was awake, sitting up, his eyes huge…but he made not a sound.

The creature swung it's head menacingly trying to loose the two white feline furies tearing at it's throat.  It planted one of its freed feet over Quatre's body, one talon tearing into his side.  Quatre saw the evil razor-like beak dive toward the three boys on the bed once more.  "NO…you abomination from hell, don't touch them…" he yelled as he freed one arm and threw the knife which suddenly had materialized in his hand.  It flew true and it struck the brute in the eye.  The creature jerked its head back with a shriek of pain.  

A cry and a huge energy blast  from Vegeta crackled across the room and hit the chimera in its breast just below the two felines.   Marai Trunks was right behind him and leaping into the air himself, slashed with his sword….the head of the creature began to topple from its body and the felines leapt clear.  Two more energy blasts  from Vegeta and Gohan who was now there assured that the creature was truly vanquished.  It's body sank to the floor, smoldering slightly from the energy blasts and it's head fell in the far corner.  Black blood sprayed from the slashed neck.  

Vegeta was at Chibi Trunks' side instantly.  Goten was holding him as he swayed a little, "I saved Chibi Quatre…."  Mumbled Chibi Trunks as Vegeta caught his swaying body to himself.  "And Goten helped…then big Quatre came and saved me.  He stopped the thing from striking us with it's claws and beak, Dad, because I got so weak and couldn't fight anymore."  

"It's alright son," soothed Vegeta.  

Marai Trunks and Gohan shoved the creature's body aside as the four pilots crowded into the room.  Goku and Bulma squeezed into the room behind them.  Quatre was unconscious still pinned beneath the splayed talons of one of the creature's clawed feet.   Trunks cursed and lifted the leg effortlessly as Gohan slid the still form out and away.  Gohan felt a hand on his arm suddenly and looked up at Heero.

"We'll take care of him." Heero said tonelessly.  

Gohan nodded and moved aside.  Duo and Heero knelt to examine their fellow pilot, while Trowa and Wufei closed ranks behind them. 

Bulma moved to comfort Chibi Quatre as tears began to flow down his face, but he still didn't make a sound.  

Vegeta growled, "Something is wrong with my son…this is just a scratch on his arm."

Marai Trunks moved forward and picked up his chibi self's arm.  The K'tareen were there and mewed softly.

Marai Trunks sighed, "Poisoned talons…"

"NANI?" Roared Vegeta.

"Give him to me, father." Said Marai Trunks.  

Vegeta glanced down at his small son who was semi-conscious now and mumbling still about fighting…saving Chibi Quatre.  He reluctantly handed him to his grown son, "What can you do?"

"Not me," said Marai Trunks as he sank to the floor to sit cross-legged holding his smaller self in his arms, "The K'tareen…."

The two white felines each put their front paws on one of Marai Trunks' knees and stared down intently at Chibi Trunks.  Their copper eyes began to glow, softly at first and then with a brilliant light.  An aura seemed to settle over the small form of Chibi Trunks.

"He's stopped breathing…"  Marai Trunks' head turned suddenly to the sound of Duo's voice where he and Heero were attending Quatre.  He gritted his teeth, 

"Hurry…K'tarai….K'tree…." he said quietly but Vegeta heard him.

Vegeta leaned back, saying nothing as he realized that the K'tareen were saving his son first, letting Quatre wait.  And his son had said that Quatre had saved them….perhaps the scrawny kid was not so bad after all.  And what in Kami's name was that thing…was it one of these Deamonwrai they had been told about.  If so, Vegeta decided he no longer had any doubts about helping in this battle…it was just that he didn't know how he could work with anyone else, except his son or maybe Kakarot, and a part of him cringed at the thought of even that.  

Chibi Trunks took a deep breath and sat up in Marai Trunks' arms suddenly.  He grinned at the two cats as they stepped back, their eyes their normal copper color again.

Marai Trunks handed his chibi self to Vegeta and jumped up to move over to the pilots.  Heero and Trowa were performing CPR and Duo had pressed a towel against the blonde prince's side to stem the flow of blood from the wound inflicted by the sharp talon of the foot that had imprisoned the Arabian.  

Soft almost sad mewing sounded and Marai Trunks looked at the two white K'tareen…**You are not sure you have enough strength for Quatre…but…**

**We believe we do and will try of course.  However, he is injured worse than Chibi Trunks and we have lost some of our power from that healing session…you must help.**

**How?**

**You will know…**

Wufei growled, "What's the holdup…are those damn cats going to help Quatre or not?"

"Calm down, Wufei," said Trowa quietly.

Wufei started to say something else, then thought better of it as he saw the cats moving to Quatre's side.  K'tree crawled up on the blond pilot's  stomach and curled there while K'tarai moved to sit next to Duo.  Both felines now stared at the wound beneath Duo's hands.  Again the glow and then the brilliance from their eyes.  The aura grew and engulfed the injured pilot.  

Marai Trunks knelt down and watched….then….

**Quatre…it's me, Trunks.  The K'tareen said I could help and I don't know how except to talk to you.  I wanted to thank you for saving the chibi ichis…of course I am pretty proud of my chibi self.  He protected your little one.  I guess we are all linked somehow and I was wondering if the link is broken…if you don't wake up…will we still be able to defeat the Deamonwrai?  I am trying to say you're needed.  But then you know that.  And I guess your friends will be pretty upset with me if you don't make it.  And with K'tree and K'tarai if they fail and we need them too.  I know I'm rambling but ….am I getting through at all?**

**Yes…but it's pretty easy here…easy to stay here…no fighting and no pain…just …..**

"Come back, you damn Arabian," Wufei's angry voice cut through the exchanged thoughts.

"Don't cuss at him," Duo said.  "You think he will want to come back with you cussing at him like that."

"Yeah Maxwell, as if you never cuss or swear at him."

"I don't….well hardly ever, not at Quatre.  Now you, Wu-Wu, I have no problem cussing at."

"Don't call me that, or I'll…"

"Stop cussing at Quatre then," said Duo.

"Shut up both of you," growled Heero as he sat back from CPR.

Wufei looked at Heero, "Are you giving up?"

"No…he's starting to laugh…probably at you two."

"Shit…he was faking."

"No…just seems like the cats are doing their thing."

"And Trunks made a lot of sense.…" mumbled Quatre as his eyes opened.

"Nani?" asked Duo as he pulled the towel back from the wound.  It was blood stained but the wound itself was just a fading scar.

Quatre took a deep breath and started to sit up.  Trowa helped him as he got to his feet.  The cats had moved away when he first opened his eyes and now K'tree mewed happily and leaped onto his shoulder.

"You too," Quatre said as he stroked her head and she purred loudly.

Marai Trunks rose to his feet with a grin as K'tarai found her accustomed place on his shoulder.

Quatre moved over to where Chibi Trunks sat cross-legged on his bed, with his father next to him.  Quatre held out his hand to Chibi Trunks,

"Thanks for protecting me…huh…my chibi self.  If he had been killed, I would have died too.  Unlike you Chibi Trunks and Marai Trunks, my little one is from the same time line, if he dies, then I do not exist at my age now.  I believe this creature knew this and made an offensive strike hoping to stop us before we could  even launch our attack on them."  Quatre turned to Goten, who sat on Trunks other side and shook his hand also.  "And thank you too, Goten.  You both were very brave."

Quatre glanced over at the now sleeping Chibi Quatre in Bulma's arms and smiled at her.   Bulma winked at him and then looked pointedly at Vegeta.

Vegeta cleared his throat, "Well…I understand you saved my son and Goten's life too."

Goku stepped forward interrupting Vegeta and threw his arm around Quatre's shoulder, "Hey I owe you my thanks then…..you're a good kid, ne?"

"Kakarot," growled Vegeta, "I was speaking first…"

"Oh, gomen…." Goku stepped away but was still grinning.

Vegeta took a deep breath and said, "Well…huh…thanks."

"And now that you've see how well you _can work together,__ " added Bulma, "tomorrow you will all hear of the teams that the K'tareen have decided must fight, one Gundam pilot/one Z Warrior."_

"I don't think I will be able to work with anyone but my son or …Kakarot." insisted Vegeta.  

Bulma shrugged her shoulders slightly and said, "Boys, let's leave this mess for your dads to clean up and let's go camp out in the den."

"Yippee…" yelled Chibi Trunks as he jumped to his feet.

Chibi Quatre woke up at that and clutched his blue surcoat closer to himself.

Chibi Trunks stopped and then held out his hand, "Come on little Quatre, we're going to camp out in the den.  Goten and you and I."

Chibi Quatre hesitated and looked up at Bulma and then over to his older self.  Both smiled back at him encouragingly.  He then slid off Bulma's lap and took Chibi Trunks' hand with his free one.  Goten hopped down off the bed and walked on the other side of Chibi Quatre as the boys moved out of the room with Chibi Trunks chattering away, "You were brave…you didn't even hardly cry Chibi Quatre.  Want me to teach you how to fight…I bet you could…." His voice trailed away.  

Bulma followed to settle the little ones into the den.  Outside in the hall she met her future self, Chi Chi and Videl who all went with her to help with the chibi ichis.

"WELL…" said Duo as he wrinkled his nose at the ugly body parts scattered around the room.  "What the hell are we supposed to do with this mess?"

"Just watch…"  said Goku still grinning.  He powered up and within seconds, bolts of energy from his hands had dissolved the creature completely.  Even the black blood stains disappeared.

"Pretty handy, huh?"  laughed Goku.

"Can you teach me how to do that?"  asked Duo.

"We'll see what the K'tareen decide.  But one of us can teach you, if not me.  I think…." Goku then frowned uncertainly.

"Well….I do not need to be taught how to pilot anything…I…."  Vegeta started but then noticed the others were more or less ignoring him and moving out of the room to return to their own rooms for what little remained of the night…..

MORNING 

The K'tareen ran through the doorway into the conference room, their princes followed on their heels.  Both felines chirruped and jumped onto the large conference room table.  The seemed to smile at the others who already were seated.  

The two Bulmas and Dende stood up.    Future Bulma cleared her throat….

"Have they decided then?" she looked at Marai Trunks.

He shrugged a little and replied, "I guess you might say they have decided _something."_

Dende sighed and raised one eyebrow watching the K'tareen.  

Marai Trunks took a deep breath, "They want the pilots and the chosen Z warriors to decide among themselves who they will partner with….at least to try to decide, then they will say if it will work.  I guess they want everyone to have their input."

Future Bulma glanced at her younger self and both thought //This should really be interesting.//

"Well obviously you two are already a team." Offered Goku looking at Marai Trunks and Quatre.  

"And you'll have the advantage of the K'tareen and their powers with you." Added Bulma.

"No…." Quatre said, "and everyone looked at him.  It was his turn to shrug, "They are not going with us to the Deamonwrai Realm, they are staying with the Chibi Princes.  Their choice and they should know what's right."

"Well that's just great isn't it," growled Vegeta, "what if we need some of their weird powers…"

"I thought they were just bothersome furballs, father," grinned Marai Trunks.

"Well that was until they ….helped my son." Admitted Vegeta with gritted teeth.  This was hard, admitting that others had helped and being grateful.

Goku grinned at Vegeta, "It surprises me that you, Vegeta, think we will need the help of anyone or anything else…"

"Shut up Kakarot…" growled Vegeta, feeling he had revealed too much of what he was thinking already.

"All right," said Duo cheerily, "it's obvious Vegeta is a grouch…so I really would not work well with him.  I'd drive him crazy."

"You would…." Agreed Heero.  Then he sighed, "I'll work with Vegeta, _if he will give me a chance."_

Vegeta growled, "I don't need any training…."

K'tarai growled just as heartily as Vegeta and he looked at her and winced….

"Well, I will work with Goku," said Duo, "I like him….well you are all OK, of course, but…   anyway…."

"Enough Duo," Quatre chastened gently, "The K'tareen think you two are perhaps too much alike."

"How's that?" frowned Goku.

"You're both too outrageous at times," said Piccolo, "Neither of you take anything seriously enough."

"I…." Duo stood up and spoke haughtily, "can be serious as death.  After all I am considered the God of Death…"

"Really?" said Goku.

"Yeah….just call me Shinigami," Duo responded.

"See what I mean," muttered Piccolo.

K'tree meowed and Quatre looked at her in surprise, then said, "Well….OK…it's fine with me of course."  Then he grinned at Duo, "K'tree says 'what the hell, give them a shot' so I guess it's a go for you two."

Duo whooped and started to do a little dance.  

Heero snapped, "Settle down…."

Duo sighed and sat back down.

Piccolo looked at the five pilots, then said, "Trowa …would you mind working with me.  At least you are silent…." And he looked pointedly at Goku and Duo.

Trowa looked at Quatre and then at K'tree who seemed to grin at him.  "I suppose that's fine," Trowa said with just a shade of a smile.

"I guess that leaves me with you Wufei," said Gohan.

Wufei looked Gohan over and then said, "I agree with Vegeta on one thing.  I don't think you can train me either, I …."

K'tarai growled again….

"On the other hand," said Wufei, "you seem sensible enough.  Fine."

Marai Trunks looked somewhat dumbfounded, "That's it…it's that easy…."

"After last night," said Gohan, "I think all of us agree the sooner we get this going, the better."

Marai Trunks grinned, "Yeah, you're right.  But agreeing on the teams is just the beginning….perhaps that was the _easy part.  Now it gets a little more difficult, ne, Quatre?"_

Quatre just smiled…..__

TBC


End file.
